


A Chance

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [77]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, prompt, use of the term doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt:  “I never thought I would get the chance to fall in love or have a happy ending but now I’m here, with you, and it’s what I want.”Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: Angst





	A Chance

The snap devastated you after everything you still lost people, but most of all, after everything Bucky had gone through he was gone. You’d fallen a little bit in love with the man, he struggled, had his own internal wars, his own issues, guilt, fears, a new world, but he was still so charming and still so kind. He’d started getting better, working through things and you’d started getting closer and closer and then he was gone and you were left behind. 

Or you thought he was gone for good, you all believed that no one was coming back. That that was it. The end of half the world. Gone. Except you should have known that your absolutely insane friends would find some absolutely insane way to reverse what had happened and they did.

You found yourself standing in front of Bucky Barnes again, five years later. Five years of mourning and grief and lost chances and unfulfilled dreams…and he was standing in front of you like nothing had changed. The same long brown hair, the same scruffy facial hair, the same deep blue eyes. 

“Bucky…I thought…I thought you were gone. I…” It was hard to explain. Your last conversation had been about the possibility of a future together, Bucky being unsure what he wanted, being unsure if he deserved a happy ending. You had been left, for five years, with the thought that you could have been happy with Bucky…if he hadn’t gone…

“I know…I…that conversation we had? I’ve realised a few things, doll.” You were expecting him to tell you that he didn’t want a relationship now after all, that you needed to get up and move on all over again. But he didn’t. Instead he walked closer to you, toe to toe, hands sliding down your arms to take your own hands in his. 

“I never thought I would get the chance to fall in love or have a happy ending but now I’m here, with you, and it’s what I want. After everything I’m ready now. I want you and I don’t want to risk…we nearly didn’t have this and I don’t want to waste anymore time.” He presses his forehead to your own and it should feel cheesy, terribly cliche, horrendously silly. But, after everything you’ve never been more serious in your life. This is all you’d wanted to hear for the past five years. 

You let a wet laugh, happy tears collecting in yours eyes, “These last five years have been hell, Bucky…I wanted to see you, to talk to you…but mostly I thought about how we never even got a chance.” It was just left in the air, without closure. A what if that haunted you.

“We have a chance now.”


End file.
